Life Changes
by Kitkat-51398
Summary: Life can have its very bad moments and its very good ones but if your going through this you might just die inside. You might wanna do the impossible and commit, no you wouldnt cuz you know it will get better. UPDATED as of today!
1. Chapter 1

Goten loves Trunks in more ways than one, Trunks is oblivious to it all and is going through a real hard time these days. Hes become depressed

and less hyperactive, hes in a dark state and Goten is brought down at the same time because of it. He wants to tell his friend how he feels he

wants his friend to not be depressed but life is hard now real hard and not even Goku could save them from total destruction. School is horrible,

Trunks is always in a corner he likes to call an _'emo corner'_ and Maron tries to help him also but it dosnt work out either. Trunks is so far down

hes _farther_ than hell. Goten mentally stabs himself when he sees Trunks banging his head on a wall, not smiling, and avoiding most contact from

people. He needs help so much help but wont ask for it, dosnt care for it. Goten thinks his friend, his crush, his _'onii-chan'_, will end up emotionally

_and_ physically scared for the rest of his life if he dosnt get the help he needs. Goten, poor Goten cant take it anymore , cant bring himself to hang

out with him for the sake of his own sanitiy. It sounds selfish _very_ selfish especially sence he is in love with Trunks but he just cant take it anymore.

Trunks can be happy but its normally fake smiles and laughter but when its real its short lived and only with certain pepole. When Goten and

Trunks text eachother its short things and when Goten asks 'wassup' he gets horrible replies and regrets asking. When they text its only for a

second because Trunks is way to busy being pissed, being scarred, and being sad for his own good. They can barley have fun anymore and its

not looking good for either boy.

**A/N: its gonna be very dark, its gonna be very yaoi, (gay) and its gonna be me in Goten's shoes. Yah you heard me right, in this fanfic im **

**Goten and my bff is Trunks. *Sigh* hopefully this turns out good. I love my bff! X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo I back, and heres another chap of Life Changes, enjoy, review pretty please? Lol. 3**

_Jelousy is a blade that cuts your heart like a butcher knife would cut through a live cow. No matter how **much** you scream and want to get away you cant until it finally ends you, but if you're lucky and get away you are left with deep cuts and wounds. You are left with the memories of the hurt and pain, left with tears and nightmares that scar you till end._

I was early for class, I didnt care I just had to get away from _her_, Marron. Of course I love her, shes one of my best friends but when shes

hanging all over Trunks like that and when hes hanging over her it hurts me. Im grateful for her though, shes mended Trunks in ways I cant

image myself to be able to mend. I waited outside the door with pain in my eyes. Soon the school day started and all of a sudden it was lunch. In

the cafeteria I saw, yet again , Trunks wasnt eating, I needed to help so I gave him half of my pizza, my milk and my churro, a poor excuse of a

churro too. Then Marron and the others came to the table, by that time Trunks and Marron were pretty much being flirty and really gross. I get

_enough_ of that crap at home. Mom and Dad dont stop and Gohan and Videl take it on a whole new level. Finally after 10 minuets I had enough. I

got up, dumped my tray and headed out the loud and crowded lunch room with the same sorry excuse I always have, _'Have to go to the _

_bathroom.'_ Once I was out I rushed to the bathroom, went in a stall and locked it. I didnt know what came over me, I didnt know loving someone

so much like that would make you snap and find yourself nearly in tears on the floor of a bathroom stall. I took a deep breath and went to my

favorite teacher Ms. Taylor. She let me in the classroom and I sat on the desk. She was talking about something when I saw Trunks and Marron

enter, hugging up to eachother and all that other gushy stuff. I sighed and smiled that Trunks was smiling. I couldnt tell if it was fake though, it

seemed real but hey you never know when it comes to the prince of emotion fakers. Finally the lunch period and ended and I went to my last

clases. School ended greatly and oddly, but when I saw Marron and Trunks hugging up I got real jelous and it killed me inside and out, luckily I

wasnt flying with them today no, I was gonna fly home with Gohan the best brother in the world. Soon Gohan came in view and we flew home, I

was so glad to leave those 2 with their mushy selves but also depressed it wasnt _me_ Trunks was being mushy with, it wasnt _me_ he was hugging

up to, it wasnt _me_ that made him smile and laugh at some inside jokes only he and Marron knew. I sighed and got home ready for the rest of the

day and the next days to come.

**A/N: Hope you like oh and I dont own Dbz, just my life lol xP**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hola, Beunas Noches, (i think lol) enjoy chap 3 of Life Changes, if you havent heard these songs do so! If you hate Justin Bieber, then I shall now start crying cuz I love him! **

_The heart wants what the heart wants. You **cant** choose who you fall in love with, you **cant** choose if they love you back. You **can** choose how many people you _

_fall in love with, you **can** choose weather or not it kills you if they only like you as a friend or not like in any way shape or form. Love keeps this horrible world in _

_as much balance as it possible can._

I woke up with that _same_ dream, some might think its wrong, others sweet, well I see it as a nightmare that literally _haunts_ me. Its Trunks telling me he

_loves_ me, asking me to be his _boyfreind_, and us _kissing_. I sighed sadly as my heart ached in pain. I really do love Trunks, hes so sweet, so fun to be

around, funny, and hes hot. I sat up it was 5 am, on a Saturday morning. Luckily this whole family are late sleepers on weekends. I grabbed my ipod and

played some songs to keep in with the mood. Over and Over by Three Days Grace. Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heros featuring Adam Levine. Grenade by

Bruno Mars. The list goes on and on. I silently cried and sighed. About and hour passed and I relized something. I _need_ Trunks, I

_want_ Trunks, I _love_ Trunks, no Im _in love_ with Trunks. I replayed Over and Over and mouthed the lyrics I thought most fited the situation. Which were all.

_I feel it everyday, its all the same. It brings me down but Im the one to blame, Ive tried everything to get away, so here I go again chasing you down again, why _

_do I do this? Over and over, over and over, I fall for you, over and over, over and over, I try not to. It feels like everyday stays the same, its dragging me down _

_and I cant pull away. So here I go again chasing you down again, why do I do this? Over and over, over and over, I fall for you, over and over, over and over, I try _

_not to. Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you, over and over, over and over. You dont even try. So many thoughts that I cant get out of my _

_head! I try to live without you everytime I do I feel dead, I know whats best for me. But I want you instead, Ill keep on wasting all my time! Over and over, over _

_and over, I fall for you, over and over, over and over I try not to. Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you, over and over, over and over. You dont _

_even try to._ After that song ended I felt the need to actually sing it, I cried a bit still and felt sorry for myself and had nearly a broken heart.

I sighed and sence the stupid ipod was on shuffle songs That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber came on. I like Justin but the reason this song was on here

was cause of my niece and her obsessions. She sorta stole my ipod and uploaded millions of songs and some I actually liked. I let it play and I relized this

song worked for my crappy situation. The song had already gotten to the good part when I started to mouth the lyrics. ..._That should be me holding your _

_hand, That should be me making you laugh, That should be me, this is so sad, That should be me, That should be me. That should be me feeling your kiss, _

_That should be me buying you gifts. THis is so wrong, I cant go on, till you beileve that, that should be me._ I stopped the ipod and I was spread out on

my tiny bed. I relized it was getting hard to breathe, I relized my eyes were wet and puffy along with my cheeks, I relized that my nose was stuffed, I

relized I shouldnt be too upset, right? I relized I could go on, but it would be sorta hard, oh well. I got up got dressed and endured the** long** day.

**A/N: Love my bff oh so very much, *sigh* Hopefully they liked it! x3**


	4. Chapter 4

Just a normal day at school, just a normal day for me and my group of friends, well so far I hate calling them my

friends now. It was lunch and Pan and Nychi, Teins daughter, were talking, it was a good conversation all and all but

then Trunks came up. "I swear Trunks is so retarded." Pan said pissed off. "Yeah I mean that whole thing with Quinn, I

mean really!" Nychi stated turning th good conversation into a crappy one. I was about ready to walk away then an

interesting thing came up. "So yeah for _5_ fucking minuets he liked me, but it turns out she was _lying_ and trying to

make me happy." Pan said. "Wait, what?" I asked her and she nodded. "Yep Trunks really sure has turned into a man

whore." "Got that right I mean he dated Marron then dumped her, dated me, dumped me and has some stupid mixed

feelings for Quinn and Pan and I think shes dating Marron again, have you seen the way they act around eachother?"

Nychi calmly said aloud. I looked at my niece and Nychi in shock, go_'are we really gonna talk about this crap?'_ I asked

myself but I relized it was all **_true_**! Every word! "I think Trunks is making Marron

his bitch." Pan said crossly. I looked at her yet again. "How?" I asked and they looked at me like I was stupid. "Just

they way they act!" Pan exclaimed further. "Its just wrong! Hes such a jerk!" Nychi nodded, "and on Facebook he

did the number thing and said he still liked me! I mean comon! Hes just so stupid!" I looked at my hands and saw I

was shaking a bit. "Wow thats pretty harsh," "Yep! and you know how yu call Marron Muffin? Well he gets so mad

when you do and Rashad and Johnathan do that! Its scary! I swear he might go super sayain in class!" Nychi

exclaimed. I just nodded along and soon the bell rang. During math I thought _long_ and _hard_ about what was going on

and Im still just so **lost**! So **confused**! So **mad**! So gah! Its like were all on Jersey Shore! Personally that would be

kinda cool, but really! After school I flew home as fast a possible and damn it wasnt enough to shake off Marron! We

had an awkward conversation well awkward for me cuz she doesnt know how much I want her to leave Trunks

alone! I still like her alot for reasons non-Trunks wise. I was glad he went home early for a dentist appointment or

things could of turned ugly. I mean you get it, Im so lost so jealous and just done! "**IM DONE**!" I screamed throwing

my hands in the air once I got home. I inhaled deeply, I could feel my breathing slowing and not in a good way, I was

hyperventalating. I took a few deep breaths and sighed awkwardly. Later that night I had a three-way texting

argument with Pan, Trunks and Marron. Man I felt a rush but I also felt like a dying crack adict. I just stopped again,

stopped repilying and went to bed 2 hours before my 10 o'clock bedtime. The sleep felt good and I knew I would feel

refreshed in the morning.

**A/N: Well I updated, p.s sence this is my life and what not I had to make it seem a bit beileveable, Quinn is a smartass actually named Quinelle, hes just blah. Nychi is a OC in a story I have pairing her up with Future Trunks. I added her cuz I need someone to be my friend Dominic. Pan is my friend/ex-friend/ex-first-crush Stefan. Also the thing with "Quinn" is a LONG story and if you really wanna know PM me. And all this is TRUE by the way. Its all really confusing and tommorow is gonna be my first day being** _**Done**._


End file.
